Electronic devices, such as disc drives, are frequently being updated to include more memory or different types of memory. Many times, a manufacturer may be required to use a new type of memory. Often, the new type of memory may not be compatible with an existing data bus architecture. That is, the new memory type may have a data transfer rate that is not supported by the current controller and memory in the electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method of matching data rates.